


Ending the Tempest

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Consensual, F/F, Guro, Heart removal, Impalement, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Ridden with guilt at the deaths her actions have brought, Lucina goes on a suicide mission to end the tempest once and for all.On the way she watches Titania kill herself.Lucina kills the Celica that was the Tempest's boss, then kills herself as the tempest collapses with her within it.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 1





	Ending the Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> The Celica here is not Fallen Celica, but rather a boss of one of the early Tempests

Lucina went through another portal, chasing after another group of heroes that she had asked to fight against the Tempest. Seeing what it lead the last group to, she intended to ask them to give up on that. However, it seemed that she was already too late. The corpses she saw on the ground showed told her that the heroes either just fell in battle or have also decided to end their lives. However, Titania wasn’t among the corpses on the ground. With her heart beating fast, Lucina realized that she could save the life of at least one more person - and she rushed forward to find her.

As she pressed on, however, she began finding pieces of Titania’s armor on the ground, Lucina realized she might have been too late after all. Her fears only deepened as after going through all of Titania’s armor, she began finding her normal clothes one by one. She stopped in place for a moment after finding Titania’s bra, marvelled both by its size and the face that the older woman was stripping fully. After progressing further on, also gathering Titania’s red panties, Lucina finally was able to see the red-haired woman in the distance. It seemed that she had been busy setting something up, but Lucina couldn’t tell what exactly it was.

Titania pushed the butt of the lance she took from Nephenee’s corpse into the soft soil. With a few shoves she pushed it deep enough so that it would stay in place. Once she was satisfied with it, she stood up to check if she did it correctly. She had to search for some time to find a spot that fit what she had in mind - one where she could set the lance up nicely with an easy way of getting onto it. As she climbed the stairs, getting ready to step off them onto the lance, her mind was going over her reasons on why she was doing it once again.

With most of her life spent fighting, first as a royal knight, then a mercenary, Titania had seen her share of friends getting killed in battle. So while seeing another group of them die as she cut through her enemies with her trusty axe, even if she was sad, normally it wouldn’t be enough to make her go suicidal. However, the time she spent in Askr wasn’t too good for her mental health. Although she enjoyed it at first, especially seeing the possibility that she could be reunited with Greil. However, as days turned into weeks and then months without him, all while being forced to watch what went against her ideals, it was too much of a strain for her. So the deaths of the other members of the squad she was fighting was enough to decide it was time for her life to end as well.

Titania didn’t originally intend to strip naked, but after deciding to kill herself she had to figure a way of doing it. As much as she hated to admit it, she found some of the sexualized deaths she had seen in Askr quite hot. She was especially captivated by Elincia’s execution. She was so aroused after seeing her, the girl she and her friends work so hard to help, get raped, humiliated and then killed in public. Because of that, Titania decided to die in a similar way to her - and that included stripping naked. Unable to find a sword as long as the Amiti, she had to settle down for a lance that belonged to Nephenee. Returning from where the corpses were, she removed her armor and then her clothes. As she felt the cold air on her nipples, another though surfaced in her mind - if she was trying to emulate Elincia’s death, she should also cut her breasts off first.

Stopping on the stairs for a moment, Titania got down to pick up her axe again, not noticing that Lucina was watching her from a distance. Once the redhead found her weapon, she grabbed it up near the blade, and raised it up to her chest. Gritting her teeth as she did it, Titania lined it up with one of her oversized breasts and then used it to slice it off. She watched with fascination as one of her fleshy orbs fell to the ground. Although it hurt, she also felt a pang of arousal going through her. Pushing both of these feelings aside, she lined it up with her surviving breast, before slicing it off as well. With two bleeding stumps instead of her sizeable cleavage, Titania climbed up the stairs, stopping in just the right spot for her suicide. Staring at the tip of the lance waiting for her, she couldn’t help but feel scared for a moment - but she got a hold of herself and stepped off, straight onto the lance.

With the way she set it up, the lance easily slid into her pussy. As gravity pulled her body down the pole, the lance easily pierced through most of her vagina and punctured the back wall of her womb. The small protrusion at the front of Nephenee’s lance rubbed her pussy as it slid through it, giving her some pleasure to help her handle the pain. Her body continued to slide down the pole, with it easily going through most of her belly without much resistance. It only picked up as the lance started to near her chest, but the force of her fall was still enough for it to slice through that part of her as well. More pain got to her as she felt one of her lungs become impaled on the lance, knowing that she failed to stay fully perpendicular to the ground. With blood flooding her lung it was becoming increasingly hard for her to breathe, but she still endured it while the lance continued to come out of her, slicing through her collarbone on the way out. Her bare feet touched the ground, stopping her body from sliding any further down. As the mercenary continued to bleed out, she saw a masked person running up towards her. She recognized that it was the girl who asked them to fight in the Tempest in the first place. She could tell that she was trying to tell her something, but Titania couldn’t make out the words now. A warm hand touched her cheek, and Titania could feel just how sorry the blue-haired girl was. She tried to reassure her, to tell her that she’d end up like that eventually even without fighting the Tempest, but she had no voice left in her. It wasn’t long before she bled out, slumping motionless on the lance.

Lucina continued to stare at Titania’s corpse for some more time, overcame by guilt again. Her mind was a flurry of emotions until eventually she tore off the mask covering her face, and undid her hair, letting it flow down her back again. She was done with concealing her identity while trying to make others fight the Tempest. Now, she was going to take things in her own hands. Heading towards the portal, she knew what she had to do. Closing the Tempest wouldn’t be safe, but that’s exactly what she wanted at this point - if she could atone for all the deaths she caused with her own life, all the better for her.

It didn’t take her long to get to the center of the Tempest. She fought with newfound ferocity, in a style that she considered too reckless usually. As she cut through her enemies with the Falchion, she wondered if she was subconsciously trying to get herself killed before getting to her destination. Still, she managed to get out of that almost unscratched, only getting her leggings cut in a few spots and also losing her belt.

When she finally arrived, she quickly sliced through the unimportant group of hostiles until all that remained was the woman in charge of them - the Zofian princess Celica. However, it was obvious to Lucina that the girl had been corrupted by the Tempest’s magic. Angrily swinging her sword towards the woman, Lucina called out: “I’m here to bring an end to you and the entire Tempest once and for all!”

She expected the redhead to attack her with her powerful magic, but it seemed that her words actually struck a chord in the corrupted princess. Her eyes returned to their usual lively orange instead of the vile corrupted red, and the girl looked at Lucina with longing in her eyes. “Please, do help me! I have been stuck like this for far too long. I am forced to die again and again as heroes come here and slaughter me, only for me to come back to life and fight another group of them. And fighting them is a pain a swell, for I know that they all want to do well while I am being forced to kill them through the Tempest’s magic. So I beg of you - end my life permanently and save everyone else from being forced to endure such a fate.”

Lucina was surprised by Celica’s emotional outburst, touched by it. “I didn’t know you knew what was happening, and that it was just one you…” Lucina commented sadly. However, she was also glad that at least she didn’t have to fight the mage. Having fought her before, Lucina knew already just how skilled Celica was with both her magic and her white sword. “Do you know of a way to close it?” Lucina asked while getting closer to her. Celica closed her eyes for a moment, thinking hard. “I recall spell that could work, but I cannot cast it by myself.” Celica shivered as she said that, suddenly afraid. “And I do not know how long I can stay like that - your words broke the control the Tempest had over me, but it can return any second now.” Her eyes snapped open again, and Lucina could see the hints of corruption returning to them. “I know!” Celica called out while removing her breastplate, letting it fall to the ground. “Slice me open with your sword - the pain should keep the corruption at bay for some more time.”

Even if Lucina was planning to kill the redhead, she couldn’t help but feel sad as she heard her words. She seemed to be genuinely trying to help her, so Lucina decided to listen to her. Slamming the Falchion into Celica’s gut, Lucina watched with surprise as Celica smiled. “It feels exactly like when Alm stabbed me with his Falchion.” She basically moaned into Lucina’s ear since the blue-haired girl ended up pressed against her. Lucina backed out almost immediately, but she couldn’t deny she was thrilled by what she heard. Removing the Falchion, Lucina couldn’t help but stare at the bloodied hole in Celica’s chest.

Somehow, Celica was still standing. It seemed that her idea actually worked, so reassured by that, she began some preparations for the spell. She couldn’t deny being aroused as she worked on the spell, just as excited as Lucina by her earlier words while also being thrilled by the prospect of ending her suffering for good. She worked the fingers up the front of her dress and inside her skirt, desperately trying to get off while keeping up her magic. Lucina just stared at her while she did that, thinking that it might have been another way Celica tried to fight off the corruption. Watching Celica touch herself with a hole in her chest like that was quite arousing for the Ylissean princess as well, and Lucina could tell her leggings were being soaked with her pussy juices as she watched Celica go at it.

Eventually, Celica came. Just as she did, she also finished her spell. As the orgasm began rocking her body, the energy began to rapidly leave it to fuel the spell. “Please… Tear… My heart… Out…” She managed to call out in weakening moans, asking Lucina for the final component to her spell. Lucina’s hands immediately reached for the hole in Celica’s chest, pulling it open while covering her fingers with blood. After stretching the hole a bit more open, Lucina reached inside Celica and searched for the girl’s heart. She easily found it, rapidly beating while trying to support her host’s dying body. Lucina’s fingers closed over it, and with a strong yank she tore it out, ending that Celica’s life permanently.

As Lucina removed her hand from Celica’s chest, her heart still shaking in Lucina’s hand, she felt a powerful spell go off. The entire room - no, the entire world - started shaking. It seemed that Celica’s words were true - her spell was enough to close the Tempest. The portal she came through closed in the distance, telling her she wouldn’t be able to escape. Her pussy ached again at the thought. She looked at Celica’s limp corpse, one of her hands still buried between her thighs. With Celica getting off right before dying, and with how aroused she was feeling, Lucina decided to start touching herself as well.

Letting go of the Falchion and forcing a hand into her blue leggings, Lucina forced a few her fingers inside her already dripping snatch. As she watched the world swirl and shrink around her, magic flowing freely as it was slowly falling apart, Lucina picked up the pace, trying her best to come before the masses of magic got to her. The thrill of knowing that these were her final moments, along with happiness of knowing that her life was used for a good cause, both contributed to how good she was feeling. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Lucina dropped to her knees. She enjoyed the way Celica’s heart felt in her hand, but she wanted to feel more of the girl. Letting go of the heart, Lucina forced her hand into the hole in Celica’s chest again, enjoying the warmth of Celica’s chest as she explored it with her hand again. Looking at the orgasmic expression still locked on Celica’s face, Lucina impulsively leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her tongue entered the small opening between Celica’s lips, tasting the inside of her mouth as Lucina approached her final orgasm. Screaming out an unintelligible moan, Lucina collapsed on top Celica’s body as she felt the orgasm rocking through her.

The Ylissean princess rested on the redhead’s body for a moment, and when she got up, almost nothing remained of the world she was in. As she watched the magic unload all around her, she realized just how painful it would be to get hit with such magic. She didn’t feel like experiencing that, so her mind searched for alternatives. It seemed to her that the magic was converging exactly on the spot where Celica was - and on extension on her as well. The conclusion she came to was fairly simple - she should just end her life before the magic got to her. Getting up from Celica’s corpse and rising Falchion from the ground, Lucina took hold of it with both of her hands - one covered in Celica’s blood, the other in her own cum. Bringing it up to her neck, Lucina felt the cold touch of steel against it. Taking a final, deep breath, Lucina steadied herself and cut sideways. Her neck erupted with pain for a moment as the connection to the rest of her body was severed, but she managed to cut all the way through anyways. Her head fell off along with some of her some hair, but her body kept standing for a few more moments. As her head hit the ground, Lucina stared at her headless form. Its hands closed shut on the handle of her sword, but the rest of her muscles loosened and her body collapsed on top of Celica’s again. A fountain erupted from her neck stump, but she wasn’t able to notice it. Happy that she at least somewhat atoned for her deeds, Lucina died a happy women moments before the magic tore into her head, reducing it to less than ash.

The remaining space continued to shrink as the whirling magic took more and more of it, until finally both Lucina’s and Celica’s bodies got reduced into nothingness, the Tempest finally closing… for the time being.


End file.
